wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Game
The Great Game is the Hundred Forty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 1, 2017. Synopsis Yuki Muto and Lan Hikari agreed to participate in the tournament in Star Slayer Monsters on board the Death Egg. Yuki Muto and Lan can't wait to start winning in order to get the 1,000,000,000,000 dollar prize. Yuki and Lan are then prepared to face Paul von Schroeder as the new reigning champion of Duel Monsters and the new King of Games. Plot 'Great Adventure' The Episode begins with Lan and Yuki and friends before dueling against Paul von Schroeder. After the Duel, Paul von Schroeder was then pleased of their efforts and let's Yuki and Lan and the others have a great feast after Makoto lost to Yuki Muto who then changed into Yami Yuki. But before the feast, the man with the funny outfit challenged Yuki Muto who knew that he is the chosen one and the new King of Games. Yuya’s enraged at Yuki, who had defeated Yusho with "Exodia" and absorbed Yuri, reaches an apex alongside Yugi Muto who remembers how Kaiba have beaten his grandfather. After, Yuki Muto won even though Yuki Muto has to draw the "Five Pieces of Exodia" until Téa Gardner stops him, Yuki and Lan can enter the Death to participate in the Star Slayer Monsters tournament. Unknown to Yuki Muto with Lan and their friends, they saw the portal which sucks them into the Mushroom Kingdom in 1455 N.D. along with World Three and Lord Wily not before their NetNavis and Duel Monster cards come to life and Yuki Muto being separated from Yami Yuki and his friends. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' present Yusei Fudo has a nightmare about the Zero Reverse incident that his father created. With Yusei upset, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan decide to have a Turbo Duel to cheer Yusei up. After driving down the highway, Yusei sees a giant spaceship taking Lan Hikari and his friends to the massive space station, They found an old article about Maximillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, with Yusei recognizing Yugi as a legendary duelist. Even Jack admits Yugi is a legend, despite his goofy haircut. However, the trip then reveals an article about "Stardust Dragon" found in the ancient cave painting of Christian Rosenkreuz fighting against Henry Tudor with his "Dark Magician". Knowing that "Stardust Dragon" existed in that Yugi's era, Yusei zooms in on the article's picture to discover the Stonehenge closer to the Mushroom Kingdom. Suddenly, the sky darkens. Yusei then remembers that their era and time after Queen Pesca, Queen Elisabeth's friend passed away. The Signers marks begin to glow as the complete Crimson Dragon appears on Yusei's back. Yusei's Duel Runner begins glowing with the Crimson Dragon's power. He decides to ride, telling the dragon that he'll go wherever he takes him. ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' present Meanwhile, in Yugi's timeline, sometime after Battle City but before the Waking the Dragons arc, Maximillion Pegasus is currently holding a tournament. The Sakiyomi Jan Bang! makes a cameo as the MC of the event. Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto, notices "Stardust Dragon", "Cyber End Dragon", "Yamata Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon" in the sky travelling to the portal to Mushroom Kingdom in 1455 N.D. alongside World Three's NetNavis, TorchMan, MagicMan, WhackoMan, ElecMan and BlasterMan. Unknown to Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba and Solomon, at that moment a crack in the space appears and the Crimson Dragon suddenly "swallows" them and are thrown back in time to the Mushroom Kingdom in 1455 N.D., the birthplace of Duel Monsters to scare the audience so they would flee with Pegasus. ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' past In 1455 N.D., feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc Lancelot fused himself with his four dragons, becoming a single dragon that people called the Evil Supreme King Dragon. After Zarc Lancelot's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the Mushroom Kingdom, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing warriors of the Mushroom Kingdom. As hope seems lost, Ice Barrier Clan cried out to the Goddess of the Ice Barrier who told them the five heroes will emerge from the great evil's body and the light shines from the sky causing the chain reaction in Supreme King Dragon Zarc causing into be sucked into the giant portal and splitting Zarc into split into five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier cards with different names, the Tiger King; Dewloren, The Pendulum Dragon; Brionac, the Starving Venom Phoenix; Blizzed, the Dreaded Three Headed Turtle; Trishula and the Great and the Supreme King Dragon; Yamatano Orochi and out of the Giant Portal were Lan Hikari, Mayl Sakurai, Yai Ayanokoji, Higsby and Higsby as promised. These Guardian Cards were given to Five chosen ones from the and the whole Ice Barrier Clan cheered for the new appearances of the great heroes summoned form the stonehenge. The Great Goddess of the Ice Barrier swore to Lan and his friends that when the greater evil would emerge, the chosen ones with the Great Guardian cards will rise to come and face it. Elsewhere, the unconscious Yami Yuki transforms into the Legendary Commander; Rock Ōtsutsuki who was tended and healed by Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary (whom now Yuki recognizes them as Rose, Warrior of Revenge and Dewdark of the Ice Barrier) along with MegaMan.EXE, Roll.EXE and Glyde.EXE who recognizes their mother (which turned out to be the Magician's Valkyria in ragged clothing) who showed MegaMan the Legendary three headed Dragon (which turned out to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon albeit with three heads) in the stone tablet and Saint Susanoo told the Legendary Commander that he and his friends were summoned by Simon McMooran to help them fight the Yorkists but his friends joined them to find answers and how to get back home along with Yuki Muto and himself. On the Mountains, Yusei and Jaden find Yugi and his friends and explain to him what they know about the new origin of Duel Monsters. Yusei recently knew that Duel Monsters are found in the center of Ancient England. Yugi knew that the Yorkists has to take Rose cards that has the power to control the Mushroom Kingdom and the entire world. The White Rose cards have created a barrier that keeps Henry's forces out of Britain, effectively keeping the Yorkists in control. Yugi agrees to fight with them and the Lancastrians after meeting Declan. Bound to the pillar in an ancient temple, Yuya screamed at them to release him and continued to roar while trying to break free from "Binding Swords of Impact". Yuya thought it was a bluff and replied that his dad wouldn't lose. After arriving at the village to meet Yami Yuki, Yugi asks Yami Yuki how did Yuki Muto got stuck in the past, Yami Yuki replied that it was the massive portal created by Simon McMooran and told him the situation of the Mushroom Kingdom which Yami Yugi is aware of. Rose Mary told the new time travelers that Demise, King of Armageddon and Ruin, Queen of Oblivion are planning to resurrect Satan Necrophades after collecting the "Rose Cards". Using the Yoshi's for the ancient concept of Turbo Duels, Yami Yuki was then reunited and merged with Yuki Muto, who knew that the Rose Crusaders are using the five Guardian Cards to resurrect Manawyddan fab Llyr and was tricked by Christian Seto Rosenkreuz; Seto Kaiba's Ancestor for finding the eight Red Rose Cards in the ancient temple. Yusei further says that if they can infiltrate King Richard Slysheen's castle and defeat him and the Manawyddan fab Llyr's resurrection can be prevented. The White/blue beam of light is flying outside Zeman's layer and is flying upwards, which causes the sky to spin. Meanwhile, Christian Seto Rosenkreuz praised Lan Hikari and his friends for bringing him the eight Red Rose Cards to enact a pact to ensure his family has status and wealth through the ages, and summons Satan Necrophades. However, it turns out to be the wrong guardian, who thanked Simon for summoning the Heroes and letting himself emerge sot he can rule the Mushroom Kingdom causing discomfort for Yuya and Yuto. Defeating him to save the world, Yuki Muto and Lan Hikari have defeated Satan Necrophades in the Duel thus ending Satan's attempt to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom and sealing him for good even in the cost of Saya Kisara to transfer her life points to Yuki and Lan thus releasing the her spirit like entity, "Odd-Eyes Dragon" and transforming into her card form, causing him to begin to awaken again, and when Yuki keeps Saya Kisara's promise to never to use the card for evil ever, Yuki and Lan were thanked by Christian Seto Rosenkreuz for saving the world and or helping in his selfish plans, apologizing for the trouble. He gives Yuki Muto a White Rose Pendant, vowing that if it's shown to his decendants, they will do whatever they can to help, making the "Pact of the Rose". Seto sent everyone home, and disbands the Rose Crusaders, allowing Yugi to get past the barrier keeping him out and win his throne back while Yugi, Yusei and Jaden return to their own timelines. ''Mega Man ZX Shippuden'' present After traveling back to the Present, Yuki Muto and Lan and his friends reunited and made it to the Death Egg to participate in the Star Slayer Monsters tournament. On board the Death Egg, Yuya called Saya Kisara a bluff, but when Yuki Muto has Saya Kisara's card form and the "Odd-Eyes Dragon" card, Yuya awakened and broke free from "Binding Swords of Impact". Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Sal *Miyu *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *Raimei Ōtsutsuki (as the Goddess of the Ice Barrier) *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Solomon *Weevil Underwood *Rex Raptor *Yugi *Joey *Tristan *Téa Gardner *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba *Henry Tudor *Shadi *Thomas Tristan Grey *Tea *Margaret Mai Beaufort *Jade "Bakura" Cade *Jasper Dice Tudor *Simon McMooran *Joey Christopher Urswick *Pegasus *Ishtar *Christian Seto Rosenkreuz *Dark Ruler *Labyrinth Ruler *Richard Slysheen *Keith *Necromancer *Weevil Underwood Haga *Rex Raptor Kyoto *Queen Pesca VIII *Satan Necrophades *Saya Kisara *Zarc Lancelot *Jaden Yuki *Mako *Manawyddan fab Llyr *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo Duel Monsters *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon Duels Duel Monsters 'Lan Hikari and Yami Yuki vs. Paul von Schroeder' Turn 1: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws "X-Head Cannon" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position (1800/1500). He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. Yuki Special Summons five "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "X-Head Cannon" and three "Cyber Dragon" attacks directly (Paul von Schroeder: 8000 → 7700 → 1400 LP). He then Sets three cards. Turn 3: Lan Lan draws. He then Sets one card. Turn 4: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws "Ground Spider" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position ( and sets a card. He then activates "Spider Web". Now when a non-Insect-type monster Yuki and Lan controls attacks, it is switched to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step and it can't change its Battle Position until the End Phase of Yuki and Lan's next turn while "Spider Web" is face-up on the field. Turn 5: Yami Yuki Yuki Muto draws "Machina Megaform". He then two cards. Turn 3: Lan Lan draws "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Paul von Schroeder activates the effect of "Ground Spider" to switch "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" to Defense Position. Lan sends two "Machina Soldiers" from his hand to the graveyard and Special Summons "Machina Fortress" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. "Machina Fortress" attacks and destroys "Ground Spider". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Spider Web" activates, switching "Machina Fortress" to Defense Position. Paul von Schroeder then activates his face-down "The First Monarch". The Trap card was then treated as a effect monster (1000/2400) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of the "The First Monarch", Paul von Schroeder sends "Heavy Mech Assault Platform" to the graveyard it becomes a Dark Attribute Monster. Turn 4: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws. He then summons "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. He then tributes two "Cyber Dragons" and activates "Attack Reflector Unit" and then Special Summons "Cyber Barrier Dragon" in Attack Position and then summons "Insect Queen" (2200/2400) in Defense Position. He then sets two cards. Turn 6: Lan Lan draws "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Defense Position. Lan sends two "Machina Snipers" from his hand to the graveyard and Special Summons "Machina Fortress" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. Machina Fortress" attacks and destroys "Z-Metal Tank". At the end of the Damage Step, the effect of "Spider Web" activates, switching "Machina Fortress" to Defense Position. Lan sets one card. Turn 7: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". Paul tributes his "The First Monarch" in order to Special Summon "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" (2500/2500) in Attack Position. "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu" attacks Lan directly via its own effect, but Yuki activates the effect of "Cyber Barrier Dragon" to negate the attack. Paul von Schroeder sets one card. Turn 8: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "Overload Fusion" and activates "Photon Generator Unit" to Tribute two "Cyber Dragons" and Special Summon "Cyber Laser Dragon" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Yuki then activates "Cyber Laser Dragon’s" effect to destroy "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". Yuki then activates "Overload Fusion" to remove from play his five "Cyber Dragons", his "Cyber Laser Dragon", and his "Cyber Barrier Dragon" from his Graveyard and field along with two "Machina Fortresses", "Machina Soldiers" and two "Machina Snipers" in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", The original ATK of this card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon (0 → 3,219,100/0). "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks directly, but Paul von Schroeder activates his face-down "Negate Attack" to negate the attack. Yuki sets a card. Turn 9: Lan Lan draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it by sending his cards to the Graveyard and draw "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", Lan and Yuki automatically wins. 'Yuki Muto vs. Yusho Sakaki and Yuri' At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yami Yuki Yuki draws and Sets a monster. Turn 2: Yusho "Revue Dancer" can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon, so Yusho Tributes it to Tribute Summon "Performapal Sky Magician" (2500/2000). Yusho activates "Magician's Right Hand", allowing him to negate the activation of a Spell Card once per turn. As Yusho activated a Continuous Spell Card, the effect of "Sky Magician" activates, increasing its ATK by 300 ("Sky Magician": 2500 → 2800 ATK). "Sky Magician" attacks and destroys the Set "Petit Moth" (300/200). Yusho activates "Clairvoyance" from his hand, allowing him to guess whether a face-down card his opponent controls is a Spell or Trap Card. If he calls right, this card will be shuffled back to his opponent's Deck and Yusho will draw two cards. If he calls it wrong, the card is re-Set and Yuri can draw two cards. Yusho guesses that Yuri's face-down card is a Spell Card and calls it right, so the revealed "Super Polymerization" is shuffled into Yuki's Deck. so Yusho draws two cards as his guess was correct and "Super Polymerization" returns to Yuki's Deck. Yusho Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuri Yuri Normal Summon "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" (1200/800). As it was Normal Summoned, Yuri activates its effect, which lets him send a "Predaplant" monster from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Predaplant" monster from his Deck. Yuri sends "Predaplant Stapelia Worm" and Special Summon "Predaplant Darling Cobra" (1000/1500). As "Darling Cobra" was Special Summoned Yuri activates its effect, which lets him add "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. Yuri activates "Polymerization", fusing "Darling Cobra" and "Ophrys Scorpio" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Yuri Sets a card. Turn 4: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it by sending his cards to the Graveyard and draw "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", automatically wins. 'Yami Yuki vs. Makoto Inotsume' Turn 1: Yami Yuki Yuki draws and Sets a monster and sets two cards. Turn 2: Makoto Inotsume Makoto draws "Drillago" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1100) in Attack Position. Makoto then activates "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of "Drillago" ("Drillago": 1600 → 3200/1100) until the End Phase. "Drillago" then attacks directly via its own effect. Yuki then activates his face-down "Mirror Force" to destroy every monster on Makoto's side of the field and inflict damage to him equal to the difference between the ATK of "Drillago" (Makoto: 8000 → 4800 LP). Makoto then activates "DNA Erasure Magic" and declares Dragon for its effect. Now as long as this card remains face-up, all monsters of the declared type will be removed from play instead of being sent to the Graveyard but Yuki activates his second face-down "Skill Drain" which let's him pay 1000 life points to negate the effect of "DNA Erasure Magic" (Yuki: 8000 → 7000 LP). Makoto then Sets a card. Turn 3: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. Yuki Special Summons five "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. "Cyber Dragon" attacks directly (Makoto: 4800 → 0 LP). 'Yami Yuki vs. Yami Yugi and Yuya Sakaki' At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yami Yuki Yuki draws and Sets a monster and sets two cards. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya's hand contains "Starlight Force", "Performapal Drago Remora", "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya draws "Smile World". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Performapal Drago Remora" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Drago Remora" increases the ATK of all Dragon Type monsters by 500 and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Drago Remora": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks Yuki's Set "Parasite Caterpillar". Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Winged Dragon" attacks directly (Yuki: 8000 → 6600 LP). Yugi Sets three cards. Turn 4: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "Heavy Storm" and subsequently activates it to destroy all face downs card and Special Summons five "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. "Cyber Dragon" attacks and destroys "Winged Dragon" (Yugi: 8000 → 6500 LP) and activates "Overload Fusion" to remove his five "Cyber Dragons" from his field in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" (0/0) in Attack Position. Due to the "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", the original ATK of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon and Yuki used five monsters for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon's" Fusion Summon. (0 → 10,500,000/0). "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks directly (Yugi: 8000 → 0 LP) and Yuki Normal Summons "Neo the Magic Swordsman" (1700/1000) in Defense Position and Sets a card Turn 5: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Dropgallop", "Farewell", "Performapal Flat Rat" and "Smile World". Yuya Sets a card. Turn 6: Yami Yuki Yami Yuki draws "Card of Demise" and subsequently activates it by sending his cards to the Graveyard and draw "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", automatically wins allowing him to summon "Exodia". For dramatic effect, "Exodia" is Special Summoned (∞/∞) in Attack Position. "Exodia" prepares to attack due to Yami Yuki unleashing his full anger on Yuya until Téa Gardner stops him, pointing out that he already won. Yoshi-based Turbo Duel At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Ancient Speed World" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Each Player can Special Summon the Effect, Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Ritual Monsters from the Deck or Graveyard once per turn. If the Player gets "The Legendary Exodia Incarnate", it counts as an automatic win. 'Yami Yuki and Lan Hikari and Saya Kisara vs. Satan Necrophades' Turn 1: Yami Yuki Yuki draws and Sets a monster and sets two cards. Turn 2: Lan Lan draws "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Saya Kisara Saya draws. Saya Normal Summons "Odd-Eyes Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Satan Necrophades Satan Necrophades draws "Petit Moth" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position (300/200). He then Sets two cards and equips the "Cocoon of Evolution" (0/2000) to "Petit Moth". Turn 5: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. Yuki Flip Summons "Machina Defender" (1200/1800) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of "Machina Defender", Yuki is allowed to add "Commander Covington" from his Deck to Hand. Due to the effect of "Ancient Speed World, Yuki then Special Summons "Dark Magician Knight" (2500/2100) in Attack Position and equips it with "Legendary Sword" letting "Dark Magician Knight gain 400 ATK and DEF (2500 → 2900/2100 → 2500). Turn 6: Lan Lan draws. Lan sends two "Machina Snipers" and "Machina Soldiers "from his hand to the graveyard and Special Summons two "Machina Fortresses" (2500/1600) from his deck to the field in Attack Position due to the effect of "Ancient Speed World". Turn 7: Saya Kisara Saya draws. Saya activates "Ritual Gateway" which pays 8000 LP to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. (Saya: 8000 → 0 LP). Due to the effect of "Ritual Gateway" Saya transfers her Life Points to Yami Yuki and Lan and letting "Odd-Eyes Dragon" be sent to the Graveyard to inflict 1000 LP of damage (Satan Necrophades: 8000 → 7000 LP). Due to the effect of "Ancient Speed World" Yami Yuki Special Summons "Odd-Eyes Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Machina Force" (4600/4100) in Attack Position (Lan and Yuki: 8000 → 16000 LP). Turn 8: Satan Necrophades Satan Necrophades draws. Satan Tributes his "Petit Moth" along with "Cocoon of Evolution" to Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "The Legendary Exodia Incarnate". Lan and Yuki automatically wins. Trivia *This Episode is based on Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelists of the Rose. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon